Web browsers handle many different types of images, and may allow information associated with the images to be displayed to the user. As an illustration, a user can use a pointing device to mouse over a portion of an image. While mousing over the image, tip information or other type of information that may be associated with the image is displayed to the user. However, during the generation of an image for use with a web browser, such useful information as well as other information associated with an image may be lost. In accordance with the teachings provided herein, systems and methods are disclosed herein to address this and other issues related to handling images.
As an example of a system and method disclosed herein, metadata and shape data related to a three-dimensional object are received. The shape data defines the three-dimensional object in a three-dimensional coordinate format. Computer instructions are generated that define region(s) of the object in a two-dimensional format. The instructions include the metadata and allow a user to access metadata associated with the image being displayed to a user.